Gefangene der Schatten
by LadyKatharena
Summary: Inhaltsangabe: Nach dem Ringkrieg sind alle glücklich, doch nicht lange. Nachricht ausrnGondor erreicht das Auenland, Merry und Pippin werden zur Hilfe gerufen. Doch in Gondorrnkommen sie nie an und bald beschliessen ihre Frauen, sich auf den Weg zu mache


**Kapitel 1**

**Nachricht aus Gondor**

Der Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras lag in der Luft und Juweline Tuk atmete tief ein. Eine Weile stand sie einfach da und ließ ihr Gesicht von der warmen Vormittagssonne wärmen. Erst als jemand an ihrem Rock zog riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und sah auf den vor ihr stehenden kleinen Jungen herab, welcher mit großen grünen Augen zu ihr hinauf sah. Lachend nahm sie ihn auf Arm, gab ihnen einen Kuss auf die rosige Wange und ging zurück in das geräumige Smial um den Frühstückstisch zu decken.

„So Faramir, mein Schatz. Jetzt gibt es Frühstück" sagte sie lachend und setzte ihren kleinen Sohn auf einen der Stühle. Dann lief sie zu dem großen Schrank der am anderen Ende der geräumigen Küche stand und holte Schüsseln, Becher und eine große Kanne heraus. Im nächsten Moment stellte sie schon den Wasserkessel auf den Herd und schüttete mit der anderen Hand frische Milch in die große Kanne. Anschließend lief sie eilig in die Speisekammer um Brot, Marmeladen, Fruchtsäfte und Konfitüren zu holen.

Während sie nach den Zutaten für ein gelungenes auenländisches Frühstück suchte konnte sie in der Küche den Wasserkessel pfeifen hören und lief, mit den Konfitüren und dem Brot in den Händen, zurück in die Küche.

Faramir kicherte und sah seiner Mutter aufmerksam dabei zu wie sie gekonnt die Gläser uns Schüsseln auf dem Tisch verteilte und anschließend das heiße Wasser in eine zweite Kanne goss. Sofort erfüllte der Geruch von Pfefferminz die Küche und Juweline ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem ihres Sohns fallen.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf deinen Papa warten. Der ist wie immer zu spät dran" sagte sie und verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust.

Seid sie mit Peregrin Tuk verheiratet war, war er nicht einmal pünktlich zum Essen gekommen. Doch mittlerweile hatte sich Juweline daran gewöhnt und stattdessen festgestellt das Faramir, seid er krabbeln konnte, die Tür nie aus den Augen ließ wenn Peregrin nicht da war, nur um sich sofort in seine Arme zu werfen wenn er die Tür öffnete und mit einem breiten Lächeln das Smial betrat.

Lächelnd beobachtete sie auch an diesem Morgen wir Faramir, auf seinem Stuhl ungeduldig hin und her rutschend, auf die runde Tür starrte. Doch es blieb alles still und kein Geräusch war zu hören. Doch das konnte Faramir nicht davon abhalten in seiner Position zu verharren.

Nun konnte auch Juweline den Blick nicht mehr von der Tür abwenden, denn es war ungewöhnlich das er so lange weg blieb ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Doch noch eher sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, vernahm sie schon die bekannten Geräusche seiner Schritte und das Geräusch der Tür, die sich im selben Moment öffnete.

Augenblicklich war Faramir auf den Beinen und sprang seinem Vater auf die Arme, der ihn lachend an sich drückte und ihn dann wieder auf die Füße stellte. Mittlerweile war auch Juweline aufgestanden und hatte ging langsam auf ihren Mann zu, wobei sie sein Gesicht nicht aus den Augen ließ welches sie nun schon so lange kannte. Als er sie sah zog er sie in seine Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und ging in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Faramir der keine Bewegung seines Vaters aus den Augen ließ.

„Schön endlich wieder bei euch zu sein. Auch wenn ich nur einen Vormittag weg bin kommt es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor" rief Peregrin und schenkte seiner Frau ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ja. Uns geht es genauso" erwiderte Juweline und setzte sich neben ihm. „Aber wo bist du denn heute gewesen? Du warst lange weg. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht".

Überrascht sah er Juweline an. „Entschuldige das ich nichts gesagt hab aber ich musste dringend nach Bockland. Zu Merry. Der kleine Stolzfuß kam angelaufen und meinte es sei eine wichtige Nachricht eingetroffen und ich sollte sofort zu ihm kommen. Also bin ich gleich los".

Juweline nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrem Becher und sah Faramir zu wie er sich einen Löffel Pflaumenmus in den Mund schob. Im selben Augenblick waren auch seine Wangen und sein Kinn mit dem süßen Saft verschmiert. Dann blickte sie wieder zu ihrem Mann hinüber.

„Und was war das für eine Nachricht?".

Einen Moment sah Peregrin sie schweigend an und Juweline bemerkte den besorgten Ausdruck sofort. Sie spürte wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen ausbreitete und sie musste schlucken.

„Aus Gondor" gab Peregrin knapp zur Antwort und warf einen Blick zu Faramir der seine Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen wieder seinen Eltern zuwandte. Mit seinem verschmiertem Mund und des großen Augen sah er abwechselnd von seiner Mutter und zu seinem Vater. „Faramir geh dir doch bitte das Gesicht waschen".

Einen Augenblick später saßen Juweline und Peregrin allein in der Küche.

„Aus Gondor. Aragorn hat sie selbst geschrieben", begann er von neuem und atmete tief durch. „Es hieß das die Übergriffe durch Orks wieder zugenommen haben. Sie haben ein kleines Dorf östlich von Minas Tirith angegriffen und einige Menschen wurden dabei getötet. Noch wissen sie nicht wie die Orks ungesehen ins Land eindringen konnten aber man jagt sie bereits". Wieder hielt Peregrin inne und sah einen quälend langen Moment aus dem Fenster.

„Und was hat das mit dir zu tun? Mit uns? Mit dem Auenland?", obwohl Juweline die Antwort bereits kannte versuchte sie klar zu denken und schluckte. „Du musst dorthin, richtig?".

Nun sah Peregrin ihr direkt in die Augen und den Schmerz und die Angst die sie in seinen Augen sah ließ ihr Herz bluten. Sie wusste das er nicht gern ging und das er nur seine Pflicht tun musste.

„Ja". Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises flüstern.

„Du musst tun was du tun musst Pippin. Obwohl ich wahnsinnige Angst davor habe das du vielleicht eines Tages nicht wieder kommst. Reite schnell. Sie brauchen deine Hilfe". Krampfhaft versuchte Juweline ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Peregrin sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren nahe und er spürte wie Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Ich werde bald zurück kommen. Ich verspreche es dir" flüsterte Peregrin als er seinen Juwelines Gesicht in seine Hände nahm um ihr in die Augen zu sehn. Langsam senkten sich seine Lippen auf die ihre und verschmolzen zu einem langen innigen Kuss der die Zeit still zu stehen ließ. Als sie sich von einander lösten trocknete Juweline ihre Tränen und versuchte zu lächeln. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab, als sie spürte das erneut ein Schluchzen ihre Kehle erklomm.

„Ich werde kurz vor Sonnenuntergang in Richtung Bockland aufbrechen. Merry und ich reiten bei Nacht und bei Tag um so schnell wie möglich in Gondor zu sein", ergriff Peregrin das Wort als sie sich einen langen Augenblick angesehen hatten, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Stumm nickte Juweline und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Versprich mir nur das du auf dich aufpasst und kein unnötiges Risiko eingehst".

„Ich verspreche es dir".

Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen. Dann ging er hinaus um nach Faramir zu sehen der inzwischen in den Garten gelaufen war und Schmetterlingen hinter her jagte.

Peregrin rief ihn und musste lächeln als Faramir mit gefalteten Händen auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Er schien etwas gefangen zu haben und hielt es seinem Vater vor die Nase.

„Ein Schmetterling" verkündete er stolz und ließ sich ins Gras fallen um seinen Fang näher zu untersuchen. Peregrin sah ihm einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann ließ auch er sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken und nahm warf einen Blick auf den Schmetterling der noch immer mit dem Flügeln schlug.

„Der ist sehr schön Faramir".

Kichernd und mit leuchtenden Augen sah Faramir zu Peregrin auf. Stolz glänzte in ihnen und ließ sie noch grüner leuchten als sie waren.

„Darf ich ihn behalten?".

„Ich schlage vor du lässt ihn fliegen. Er fühlt sich frei bestimmt am wohlsten", erwiderte Peregrin und zog Faramir auf seinen Schoß der seine Hände nun öffnete und den Schmetterling frei ließ.

Zusammen sahen sie zu wie das bunte Insekt immer höher in die Lüfte aufstieg und bald kaum noch zu sehen war. Dann sah Peregrin wieder zu seinem Sohn hinter und drückte ihn an sich.

„Faramir. Ich muss für eine Weile verreisen. Ich verspreche dir aber das ich nicht lange wegbleiben werde und wenn ich wieder komme feiern wir einen Fest und laden alle deine Freunde ein" begann er zu erzählen doch das konnte Faramir nicht davon abhalten sich schreiend an ihn zu klammern.

„Ich will aber das du hier bleibst Papa", jammerte er und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Brust seines Vaters.

„Ich würde ja gern aber es geht nicht. Glaub mir. Ich komme bald zurück".

Wimmernd löste sich Faramir von Peregrin und sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an.

„Wirklich nicht lange?".

„Nein. Nur für eine Weile".

„Nur ganz kurz?".

„Ja. Ich verspreche es dir".

Doch so ganz konnte Peregrin seinen Sohn nicht überzeugen.

Als der Abend nahte begann Peregrin seine Sachen auf das Pferd zu schnallen mit dem er auch aus dem Ringkrieg zurückgekehrt war. Als er fertig war ging er noch einmal ins Smial zurück und blieb in der Diele stehen. Kurze Zeit später kam Juweline mit Faramir an der Hand den Gang hinunter der in den hinteren Teil der geräumigen Wohnhöhle führte und blieb kurz vor ihren Gatten stehen.

Sofort schlang Faramir seine Arme um seine Beine und Peregrin hob ihn hoch damit er ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die rosigen Wangen geben konnte. Dann drückte er ihn noch einmal fest an sich und sah dann zu Juweline hinüber die ihn nun tapfer anlächelte als wollte er nur einen kurzen Ausritt machen und gleich weiderkommen.

„Ich werde euch vermissen", flüsterte Peregrin und schloss Juweline noch einmal in seine Arme. Dann ließ er sie los und ging zur Tür, sie und Faramir folgten ihn.

Die Abendluft war mild und es versprach eine angenehm kühle Nacht zu werden. Der Himmel begann bereits sich rosa zu färben als Peregrin aufsah und seiner Familie noch einmal aufmunternd zulächelte. Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt den Weg hinunter Richtung Bockland.

Mit Faramir noch immer an der Hand stand Juweline noch lange in der Tür und sah ihm nach, selbst als er schon längst außer Sicht weite war.


End file.
